


Attraction Forbidden

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry thinks back on how things started between he and Severus before Severus died.





	1. Attraction Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry Potter: Attraction Forbidden   
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“Harry! Harry! Over here!” A voice called out as Harry looked and saw it was his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It’s been thirty-five years later that Harry had set foot at Hogwarts as he had stared at the castle in front of him as he had remembered the earlier times when he had attended there. “Are you alright father?” A voice asked as Harry looked at his daughter, “I’m fine Kathryn. Just thinking about the good old days,” he said as the two went to Hermione and Ron. 

“We are so sorry for not being there Harry,” Hermione said as she hugged her friend, “we wanted to go to the funeral really. But when mom’s in the hospital and dad having a fit…” Ron began as Harry shook his head. “It’s alright. I was happy that Remus, Tonks, Minerva and the others actually came to the funeral though,” he said as Ron smiled at him, “Kathryn, William and Denise are in the Great Hall. You know where to go, right?” Hermione asked as Kathryn snorted and nodded as she left.

Harry smiled apologetic to her, “she’s like her other father,” he said as Hermione smiled sadly at her. “I know that the two of you were happy together. You two were risking everything to be with each other,” Hermione said as Harry nodded as he remembered, “come on Harry. Everyone is at the Great Hall waiting for you,” Ron said as Harry nodded and the trio stopped for a moment before entering the Great Hall. The trio was thinking about how they first had come into Hogwarts when they were just eleven.

Ron opened the door as the trio walked inside looking around, Harry looked ahead and he saw the staff table as he smiled sadly as he knew one person was missing from the reunion or at least a few other people as well. “Harry,” Remus said as Harry looked at him, as Remus had grown old but yet still moving about as the two hugged one another, “we’ll all miss him Harry,” Tonks said as Harry moved out of Remus grasp and hugged Tonks tightly.

Harry sat at his husband usual sit, as he knew that the staff members know about Severus funeral that had taken place just a couple of months ago. “Harry, you know that I’m always here to talk, right?” Minerva asked as Harry nodded, “yes ma’am,” Harry replied as Minerva smiled at him. Harry looked ahead as he saw a couple of kids that were sitting at the tables along with Hermione and Ron. Harry was sitting at the staff table for a special case, he was about to announce to Hogwarts about Severus death and how it happen as he knew that the staff were eager to listen as well.

An hour had passed as Harry smiled to himself noticing how full the room is as he knew that the reunion is taking place really well. Just then, he heard a clinking noise as Harry turned and saw Minerva clinking her spoon against the glass as the talking had became quiet immediately. “May I have your attention please?” Minerva called out as students and adults from the tables looked up at the staff table, “I welcome you all to the reunion. I know this is suddenly since we just had one just six years ago. But many things had changed including the deaths of Professors. Now, Remus will call out the names of those Professors who had died the past few years,” Minerva said as she looked at Remus.

Remus began calling out names, as everyone was quiet; Harry gasped quietly as he heard that Trelawney had passed away as well. But to Harry’s amazement, it was the Slytherins who started talking rapidly to one another as soon as they heard Severus name called out. “I knew he wasn’t good for you Potter! My godfather shouldn’t have been with you at all!” Draco’s voice called out as Harry knew he was going to be there at the reunion to make fun of him someway. 

“Quiet! Now I know all the Slytherins have been very close to Severus since he was Head of House before he resigned Hogwarts to be with Harry when they had gotten married, but we should all listen to Harry to what happened to Severus on the day he died,” Minerva said as she eyed the Slytherins before turning her attention to Harry who stood up shakily from his seat.

He knew he was about to speak to everyone about Severus that day; but for some reason, he felt nervous as he stood up. “I know that this is hard for all of you. Especially to me and my daughter,” Harry began as he heard several gasps around him, as some didn’t know that he and Severus had a daughter, “but telling you how Severus died, is probably the right thing to get off my chest right now since I hadn’t forgotten and it’s only been a year. I’m sure that Severus wouldn’t mind anyway,” Harry said with a smile. 

Without any questions or comment, Harry began his tale.

(Flashback)

“Severus, what are you doing?” Harry asked as he had just came downstairs and he saw Severus sitting at the table with a punch of papers in front of him. Severus smiled as he saw Harry sitting down, “taking care all the finances,” he replied as Harry pouted at him. “I paid for all of it Severus. Why are you checking them?” He asked as Severus chuckled, “just checking to be sure,” he said as Harry rolled his eyes.

Severus stood up a bit as he leaned towards Harry and kissed him on the lips before returning to his attention to the financial. “Morning fathers,” Kathryn announced as she yawned, “morning Kat. Slept well?” Harry asked as Kathryn poured herself some juice and she sat opposite from Severus. “No. Have a nightmare,” Kathryn said as Severus perked up, “want me to get you some Dreamless potion?” He suggested.

“Sure. I hadn’t slept a wink since I came here for Spring break,” Kathryn murmured as Harry looked at her. “Voldemort is defeated you know,” he said as Kathryn smiled at him, “I know father. You defeated him,” she said as Harry smiled. Kathryn sighed, “it’s not about Voldemort. I keep having these weird dreams that one of you might die,” he said as Harry froze and Severus looked up at her.

“You know that’s not true Kathryn. We are always here for you,” Severus assured her as Kathryn nodded. “I know. It’s just that, it feels so real,” Kathryn said quietly as she shuddered, Harry got up from his seat as he went behind Kathryn and hugged her. “We will always be there for you,” Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek, “thank you,” Kathryn said as Harry smiled and he looked at Severus. “So Severus, what are you going to go and do today?”

“Don’t know really. I’ll go to Gringotts to finish this financial things,” Severus teased as Harry glared at him. Severus chuckled, “I’m joking Harry. I have to do something at the Ministry of Magic for a while. Something about a jury trial,” he said as Harry nodded. The day went on as Harry was with Kathryn as the two went grocery shopping and clothes shopping for Kathryn, they were at the shoe department in the mall when Harry’s cell phone had rung.

He frowned at the number as the number was from Arthur’s cell phone. “Arthur, is something wrong?” Harry asked worriedly, “Harry, come quick to St. Mungo’s! Severus had a heart attack,” Arthur said as Harry almost dropped his cell phone onto the ground. “Is he alright?” Harry asked quickly as he searched frantically for Kathryn, “for now he is. We are on our way to the hospital. He just collapsed when we came out from the jury room,” Arthur explained.

“Alright. I’ll meet you at St. Mungo’s,” Harry said as he hanged up the phone as Kathryn was by his side. “Dad, is something wrong?” She asked worriedly as Harry looked at her, “it’s your father. His at the hospital,” he said as Kathryn dropped her shopping bags on the floor, staring at him wide-eyed. Harry helped her picked up her bags as the two went to the car and drove off to St. Mungo’s. “This is all my fault,” Kathryn murmured as Harry shook his head, “no it isn’t Kathryn. Your father we’ll be alright,” he said assuring her as Kathryn nodded slowly.

They arrived at St. Mungo’s and were greeted by Arthur who was waiting for them. “How is he?” Harry asked as he felt tears dropping down his eyes, “I don’t know. The doctors aren’t saying anything,” Arthur said worriedly. “Harry,” Remus voice said as Harry looked and saw Remus and Tonks waiting for him, “where’s Ron and Hermione?” Harry asked looking around for his two friends. “They are at home taking care of their mother. They are worried about leaving her alone since none of the Weasley kids are around,” Arthur replied.

Just then a doctor came outside as he stared at the people in front of him. “Who’s Harry Potter-Snape?” He asked as Harry stepped forward, “I am,” he said as the doctor nodded and the two went to a secluded corner to talk. The group watched as the doctor shook his head as Harry rushed inside the room where Severus was at; Kathryn began to cry as Remus held her for comfort. They knew what happened, they knew that Severus had his time and had died as they heard a scream coming from Severus room as they knew that Harry was crying frantically as well before Arthur went in to try and comfort him as well. 

(End Flashback)

tbc...  
me: well, how do you guys like it so far?  
ron: is this your newest story?  
me: yea. I'm still working on the sequel for the other story as well.  
harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Hermione: review and update!


	2. Sneaking Off

  
Author's notes: Harry sneaks off to see Severus and see's him reading a book. Harry remembers the book in the future as he tells Kathryn about it.  


* * *

Chapter III-Sneaking Off  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“Harry! It’s been two weeks since you’ve started sneaking off! What’s going on?” Hermione demanded as Harry had snuck downstairs in the middle of the night after Ron had fallen asleep and had bumped into Hermione along the way. “What are you doing up?” Harry asked, “I was just going to the kitchens to get me some water before I heard a creaking noise,” Hermione said as Harry grumbled. Damn stairs! He thought as Hermione smirked, “your going to see Snape aren’t you?”

Harry stared at her as Hermione sighed, “you told us about you and he, remember?” She asked as Harry nodded slowly. “Is he really waiting for you Harry?” Hermione asked as Harry nodded, “I’ll be back before everyone wakes up. If I’m caught, just tell them that I’m in the bathroom or something,” he said as Hermione nodded. “I’ll walk with you until we change our ways,” she said as Harry nodded, the two walked out off the common room as they didn’t saw anyone passing by and they separated to their direction.

Harry knocked onto the dungeon door as it opened, Harry looked around the room as he took out his cloak and put it on the couch as he saw Severus, staring up at him from reading the book. “Harry,” Severus said as Harry smiled, he went over to Harry and crawled up to him as the two kissed passionately. 

The two kissed as Harry broke off the kiss and he stared up at Severus who was staring down at him as he had put the book aside on the table that was beside the couch. “Severus?” Harry asked as Severus looked at him surprised, Harry blushed. “I always wanted to call you by your first name,” he said quietly as Severus chuckled, “you may call me by my first name, but only when we are in private,” he said as Harry smiled and the two kissed.

“So, what are you reading?” Harry asked as he snuggled into Severus as Severus began reading once again. “To Kill A Mocking Bird,” he replied as Harry stared at him as Severus laughed, “it’s literature Harry. From a very famous writer,” he said as Harry nodded before returning back to close his eyes. 

(Present Day)

“Dad! Are you in here?” A voice called out as Harry turned and saw Kathryn, coming inside the classroom as she smiled at her father. “Father, shouldn’t you be with the others and not here, moping?” Kathryn asked with a smirk as Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m not moping,” he said as Kathryn chuckled. Kathryn sat next to her father as she looked at him, “is it about dad?” She asked as Harry nodded. Kathryn looked at him and then saw a book lying in front of him, “To Kill A Mocking Bird,” she said slowly.

Harry smiled, “I was just thinking about the past,” he said as Kathryn looked at him. “You always think about it,” she said as Harry laughed, “yes. But I’m thinking on the first time I’ve snuck out to see Severus,” he said as Kathryn smiled at him.

(Back To The Past)

“We can’t do this all the time Harry,” Severus groaned out as he and Harry had snuck into an empty classroom right after Harry had finished Transfiguration as the two had met each other in the hallway and needed to be comforted after a long period of day. “You know you want this as much as I do Severus,” Harry said as he kissed Severus neck as Severus was sitting on a chair and Harry sat on his lap. “We could get caught,” Severus managed to get out as Harry snickered, “you know we won’t.”

The ten-minute passing period bell has rung as students were in class and Harry was late for Charms. Severus glared at Harry, “I’ll give you a note. Come with me to class,” he said as Harry smiled and he followed him. Harry entered Charms a little bit later as Professor Flitwick looked up and Harry handed him a note, he nodded to him as Harry smiled and he sat next to Hermione who was staring at him suspiciously as if thinking she knew where Harry was.

Harry gave her an assuring smile as Hermione told him what they were doing for the time being, Harry hadn’t noticed the look that was giving to him by none other then Draco Malfoy himself.

tbc...  
me: I meant to update sooner!  
Draco: but she's been so busy with stuff like schoolwork...  
me: and the time just flown by.  
Severus: well, at least you're updating now.  
Harry: that's right!  
Hermione: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Ron: review and update.


	3. How It Started

  
Author's notes: How Harry and Severus relationship began in the first place.   


* * *

Chapter II-How It Started  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“Seriously Potter, you keep of butting into me everywhere! Can’t you see where you’re going?” Severus snapped as Harry chuckled sheepishly, “ah, sorry Professor. I guess it’s actually faith, huh?” He asked as Severus didn’t say anything. “Good night Professor,” Harry said with a smile as he actually got out of being out late from anything, “hold on Potter! You’re not going anywhere!” Severus said quickly as Harry stopped as he knew Severus actually remembered.

“You supposed not to be out late at night Potter,” Severus said as Harry grumbled, he wanted to get caught by Severus that night to confess how he feels about the man, but he didn’t want his plan to backfire. “I was just going to the kitchen,” Harry replied which was the truth to say the least, “oh? We just had dinner like two hours ago,” Severus said as it was already nine o’clock. Harry sighed, “I forgotten to drink water before I go to bed. I always do,” he said as Severus snorted.

“No excuses Potter. Detention tomorrow at eight o’clock,” Severus said angrily as Harry nodded and he continued walking towards the kitchen before he heard a coughed and Harry stopped and he looked back at Severus. “Back to your dormitory,” Severus said as Harry glared at the man in front of him, how on earth did it came to this for falling for the man? “Can’t I just get a drink?” Harry tried again as Severus glared with his icy glare, Harry grumbled as he went back to his dormitory.

He knew now that he won’t be able to sleep that night without masturbating. “Why did you go out that late Harry? You didn’t even brought your cloak with you!” Ron said the next day as the group were at the Great Hall, eating dinner as Harry have one hour to go before his detention with Severus. “It seems to me that Harry wanted to get caught by Snape. After all, every time we sneak off at night, we always use the cloak. This was no mistake,” Hermione said as she stared at him.

“Is that true Harry? That you actually went to get caught by Snape?” Ron asked surprised as Harry nodded, “but why? Why Snape?” He asked as Harry sighed. “I don’t really know. It just happened, you know?” He said as Hermione sighed deeply, “love at first sight. Just like how it was with me and Ron,” she said as Ron rolled his eyes. “No it wasn’t. Remember first year? I kept of insulting you!” He said as Hermione smiled, “but I know you really didn’t meant it,” she said as Ron didn’t say anything.

“So you two, won’t say anything about this? You two don’t mind about me loving Snape?” Harry asked as the two shook his head, “but Harry, if you talk about your relationship with Snape with us, spare us the details!” Ron said as Harry chuckled and agreed. The hour past by quickly as Harry had wanted to be late for Snape’s detention that night, he knew that Severus hated tardiness. He arrived at the dungeons ten minutes from eight, he smiled to himself.

He knocked on the door and then opened it slowly as he found Severus, sitting on his desk, grading papers as he waited for him. “Your late,” came the response from the man before him, “sorry sir. I was too caught up with my friends at dinner,” Harry said which was true. Severus snorted, “sit Potter. You will be doing lines until I can say that you can go back to your dormitory,” Severus said as Harry groaned. He didn’t want this punishment, but a different punishment at least.

“Was there something you wanted to speak about Potter?” Severus asked annoyed as he had heard Harry groaned, “uh, no sir,” he said shaking his head as Severus stared at him. “I know you Potter. Your not much of a liar like your old man was,” Severus said as Harry just glared at him, “I’ve been watching you. There’s something on your mind, isn’t there?” Severus asked as Harry sighed. “You caught me,” he said as Severus stared at him, “I do have something on my mind,” Harry replied.

“What is it Potter? You could always tell your greasy teacher, can’t you?” Severus asked with a smirk as Harry knew he was toying with him. But he had no other choice then to tell him right there, “I love you,” Harry confessed as he closed his eyes and waited for the blow that his teacher might be given him. Harry waited for a while and then to his own surprise, he felt warm lips over his lips as he knew it was Severus kissing him as Harry kissed back eagerly.

Severus stopped kissing him as Harry opened his eyes as he had been disappointed to feel that warm lips were gone from his. “Professor?” Harry asked as he stared at him worriedly, “I suggest Potter, that we discreet our relationship until we know it will be ok,” Severus said with a smile as Harry saw it was the first smile he had ever seen from the potions master ever since he had came to Hogwarts. 

tbc...  
me: i might stop for awhile so I could write the next few chapters.  
Severus: what?  
me: I mean, depending on how the week and weekend goes of course.  
Harry: I thought you have chapter III?  
me: I mean, after chapter V I don't have yet so I'll be writing since I'm sort of behind.  
Ron: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
hermione: review and update.


	4. Upsetting

  
Author's notes: Draco upsets Harry about his and Severus relationship.  


* * *

Chapter IV-Upsetting  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“Have you’ve noticed Malfoy staring at us lately?” Harry whispered as the trio of friends were at the Great Hall eating there supper before going into the common room to do there homework as Harry was going to sneak off later that night. 

“Now that you mention it, he has been staring at us. It’s a bit scary really,” Ron admitted. 

Hermione chuckled, “I think his staring at Harry, Ron. He probably knows his secret,” she said.

Harry paled, “you really think so?” He asked.

Hermione stared at him, “I don’t know Harry. But if he does know, you can get into big trouble,” she said as Harry knew she was right.

“Aren’t we supposed to be playing against Slytherin soon?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded, “two weeks from today. We are a few points behind Slytherin,” Harry commented with a frown.

Ron sighed, “It’s all thanks to your boyfriend,” he teased.

Harry chuckled, “he is Head of House for Slytherin,” he said as he looked at the staff table and he saw Severus speaking with Flitwick. 

After dinner, Harry was standing up with his friends to go to the common room as Draco Malfoy had stopped him before he left. 

“Potter, got a moment?” Draco asked.

Harry stared at him, he nodded to his friends as they stared at each other and then at Harry before saying their good-bye as they left. Harry knew he could feel Severus eyes on him as the two left the Great Hall together and went into a secluded corner where nobody was in sight. 

“What is it Malfoy?” Harry asked annoyed.

Draco stared at him, “is it true Potter?” He asked as Harry stared at him confused. 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked.

Draco snickered, “that you’re dating my godfather?” He asked.

Harry glared at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said.

Draco snorted, “don’t give me that crap Potter. Pansy Parkinson heard you two as she passed by the empty classroom,” he said as Harry stared at him. “Have you forgotten about a silencing charm? Pansy heard moaning in there and she knew it was you since Severus moaned out your name,” Draco said in disgust. 

“So what if it is us? At least we have someone,” Harry shot back.

Draco snorted, “Two males shouldn’t be together. That is just plain wrong,” he said. 

Harry glared at him and raised up his wand.

“Potter! What do you think your doing?” A voice sneered as the two boys turned around and saw Severus coming out from his hiding place. 

“It’s nothing Professor,” Harry murmured as he lowered his wand. 

“It doesn’t look like nothing. Draco?” Severus asked as he stared at him.

“Just like he said Professor. Nothing’s going on,” Draco replied.

Severus didn’t believe that as he had heard the whole entire conversation. “Potter, come with me. You, Draco, should go to your dormitory,” Severus began.

Draco glared at him but saw that Severus eyes were icier as Draco had no other choice but to obey. 

Harry followed Severus to his private quarters. 

“have Draco been bothering you Harry?” Severus asked annoyed as he sat on the couch and Harry lay down as he put his head on his stomach.

He shook his head, “but I always see him glance towards my way ever since we kissed that time in that abonded classroom,” he murmured. 

Severus stiffened, “Perhaps this isn’t a good idea for starting a relationship,” he said as Harry looked up at him.

“But I want to do this. I really love you Severus.”

Severus nodded. “I know Harry. But do you know how much trouble we could get if we were caught?” He asked. Harry nodded, “are you willingly to wait until your seventh year is over?”

Harry looked up at him, “what are you talking about?” He asked.

Severus looked at him. “We’ve been dating quite awhile and I was hoping that you’ll be my mate when you turn eighteen,” he said.

Harry stared at him shocked, “of course! I would be happy Severus!” He said as he kissed Severus on the lips. 

“Then you must wait for a full one year for it,” he said with a smile as Harry pouted, Severus chuckled. “But you must tell me if Draco is bothering you at all cost,” he said 

“I will,” Harry said promising him.

“His staring at us,” Hermione murmured as the group of friends were at Muggle Studies. 

“I still don’t know why we take this ridiculous class,” Draco was saying loudly after Hermione saw that he was staring at the trio, “it’s not if any of us from Slytherins actually are fond of Muggles. All of us are pure-blood,” Draco said proudly as some of the Slytherins nodded but Harry knew that they were some half-bloods in their house. 

Hermione snorted, “that’s why you’re actually failing this class. You aren’t really smart, aren’t you Malfoy?” Hermione sneered. 

“At least I’m not a Mudblood!” Draco snapped as the Slytherins laughed and some of the Gryffindors gasped as well as Harry and Ron. Ron was about to say something before the teacher came inside the classroom.

“Quiet please! Now everyone, we will begin where we left off last time. Which were technology in the Muggle world,” the teacher said as everyone took out his or her equipments. 

Before Harry took out his, Harry saw a small parchment flying towards him as he looked and saw Draco staring at him evilly.

Harry opened it up quickly and he peered inside and saw a drawing of him and Severus kissing. Harry turned to look at Draco who smirked, he knew he have to tell Severus about the parchment before it gets any worse. 

tbc....  
me: hope tis is better then the other chapters before it.  
Ron: hopefully the reviewers thinks so.  
Hermione: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Draco: review and update.


	5. Exams

  
Author's notes: Harry visits Severus for the latest upcoming exam news, then he'll take his exams.   


* * *

Chapter V-Exams  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

It’s been months since Draco had known about Harry’s and Severus relationship. The following day, Harry had told Severus about Draco’s parchment and Severus had stiffened at that point but to no avail, Draco would have probably been teasing him instead of actually knowing the real truth.

Even though the months had passed, Harry’s and Severus relationship is still discreet and the only person that are known about their relationship are Hermione, Ron and Professor Minerva McGonagall as she had caught them one time sharing a kiss in a secluded corner.

They wouldn’t know how Albus Dumbledore would react if he finds out that his best student and teacher are dating, even if he does approve, they still have discreet as they are doing now. 

“Harry? Harry!” A voice called out as Harry snapped and he blinked as he looked around, he had totally fallen asleep eating dinner as they were still in the Great Hall eating.

“Are you alright Harry?” Ron asked worriedly.

Harry yawned sleepily, “I’ve been up all night studying for the exams tomorrow for Transfiguration and Hogwarts, A History,” Harry replied.

“I know how you feel. I’ve been studying also with Charms and Potions. Hey Harry, do you think that Snape will let us pass since we are your friends?” Ron asked hopefully as Hermione groaned.

Harry chuckled, “he can’t do that Ron. His a teacher and he has to be fair with every one of us,” he said, Ron sighed.

“How long do we still have until dinner is over?” Harry asked.

Hermione checked the time, “approximately twenty minutes. You slept almost the whole hour,” she said.

“I wasn’t snoring, was I?” Harry asked worriedly.

Ron smiled at him, “of course not. Although you were mumbling,” he said with a flush of red as Harry knew he blushed as he had dreamt that he was with Severus.

“What classes do you have tomorrow Hermione?” Harry asked as the exams were different then a regular semester as it was longer and since they were now in seventh year, the exams were going to be harder as well as the written tests. 

Hermione made a face, “I have Ancient Ruins and Divination,” she said as Harry smiled at her.

“At least you have Ancient Ruins,” he assured her as Hermione nodded. “It’s too bad that Snape won’t give me a passing grade even if I do fail the exams,” Harry said.

Neville turned to look at the trio after hearing that, “do you really think about that?” He asked as the group looked at him.

“What are you talking about Neville?” Ron asked.

“I heard that the examiners are going to be here like in fifth year, remember? I don’t think Snape is going to be the one examining us,” he said. 

Harry froze, he remembered fifth year with that Umbridge woman along with the examiners as some of them were very strict since it was an exam after all.

“Hopefully they aren’t the same ones as before,” Hermione grumbled as Harry silently agreed. 

Later that evening, Harry sneaked out to see Severus again with the Invisibility Cloak in his hand as he knew he wouldn’t get some sleep that night knowing about the examiners that were coming into the school soon.

Harry knocked softly on the door as Severus opened it and he looked confused by not seeing anyone there, “it’s me Severus,” Harry said so quietly but Severus heard him and he stepped aside as closing the door few minutes.

“You shouldn’t be here Harry. Your exam is tomorrow morning,” Severus said worriedly as Harry took out his cloak.

“I know Severus. But I couldn’t sleep,” Harry confessed.

“Is it about your exams Harry?” Severus asked as he took out a cup of water for Harry as the two sat down on the couch.

Harry nodded, “I was hoping if you know the examiners that are coming soon?” He asked as Severus knew what he was talking about as he had a difficult time during fifth year. 

He sighed, “the examiners aren’t the same ones as before Harry,” he said as Harry sighed in relieved. “Is that all you’re worried about love? Or is it more?” Severus asked. 

He kissed Harry on top of his hair as Harry snuggled close to Severus, “I’ve been studying all night and day and I’m worried that I might not pass either of them.”

“You’ll pass Harry, I’m sure of it,” Severus said confident.

“How can you be so sure?” Harry asked as his lips trembled, Severus turned him to stare at him as he leaned down and kissed him on the lips as Harry stopped trembling beneath him.

“I know you Harry. You will pass,” Severus said confident as Harry wasn’t so sure. The following morning, Harry entered the Great Hall along with the fifth and seventh years as the seventh years were doing their exams on the other side of the Great Hall while the fifth years the other side just like two years ago.

“Alright. Who were the four founders of Hogwarts and what were their houses?” The examiner asked as Harry was up first for Hogwarts, A History. He smiled as he remembered second year when McGonagall was saying about the founders of Hogwarts as the Chambers were being opened. 

The examiner asked him a couple of questions about Hogwarts before Harry moved onto his final task, “change this pet into a cup,” the examiner said as Harry nodded.

He did as he was told to as he had a couple more of transfiguring the pet into solid things before he was let go. “How did you do?” Hermione asked as her exams had finished right before Harry’s were, he smiled as he gave her a victory sign. 

 

tbc...  
me: sorry for the wait.  
Harry: well, we all know why you've put it off.  
Ron: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.  
Draco: review and update.


	6. End of the Year

  
Author's notes: Harry thinks back about the year he graduated.  


* * *

Chapter VI-End Of Year  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Harry couldn’t believe how the days had flown by ever since their exams had taken place. Harry was sitting on the couch with Severus as he laid his head on his stomach as Severus read, “Severus?” Harry asked as Severus put down his book on the table and looked at him.

“What is it Harry?” He asked.

Harry snuggled more into him as he could, “where will I be staying now Severus? I’m done with Hogwarts and I don’t want to go back to my relatives again,” he said with a whimper.

Severus sighed, “Harry, you’ll be staying with me here at Hogwarts. If that is alright with you?” He asked as Harry beamed at him. 

“But what about Ron and Hermione? They are expecting me to be at Hermione’s place for the summer to meet her parents,” Harry said as his smile faded.

“Do they know that we are together?” Severus asked.

Harry nodded, “I’m sure they won’t mind seeing you,” he said with a smile.

Severus nodded slowly, “very well. What about Weasley’s parents and siblings? Do they know?”

Harry shrugged, “don’t know yet. Hadn’t heard from them since last time,” he said as Severus didn’t say anything.

“You should get going,” Severus said after awhile as Harry stared at him, “the ceremony is tomorrow and you don’t want to be nervous about it,” Severus said as Harry smiled. 

“I’m sure I won’t be nervous,” he said as Severus chuckled and Harry stood up, “we’ll I be able to see you tomorrow?” He asked.

Severus sighed, “you have an after party at the Gryffindor common room, remember?” He asked as Harry had totally forgotten about it.

“Once everyone is leaving for Hogwarts in two days, you’ll see me then,” Severus said with a smile as Harry nodded and he went back to his common room that night before giving a kiss to Severus. The next day, it was the big ceremony as every seventh-year were nervous as well as Harry as they gathered outside the entrance of Hogwarts as the rest of the students watched from the side-lines as well as the parents that were invited to see their son and daughter graduate.

Hermione’s name was called first from the trio of friends as they watched go up and she got her diploma from Albus Dumbledore as the teachers were standing behind him. Harry cheered loudly as well as Ron did as Hermione smiled at Dumbledore and they shook hands before she left to go and sit on her chair as she waved at her parents who waved back, who were smiling proudly at their daughter. Few minutes later, Harry’s name was next called as he walked straight to Dumbledore as he smiled at Harry as Harry got his diploma as he looked at his right and saw Severus staring at him with a smile.

Harry smiled at him as he went and took his seat as he was about in the middle. The loudest of all was Ron though; as his family cheered for him as every Weasley excluding Percy, was there watching him as Ron blushed embarrassed as he took his diploma from Dumbledore and smiled at him before going to his seat. 

(Present Day)

“Harry, are you alright?” A voice asked worriedly as Harry looked and he saw Remus, standing beside him as they were at the entrance hall of Hogwarts. 

“Just thinking about graduation,” Harry said with a small smile.

“Ah, you had it here?” Remus asked as Harry nodded. “That was the first time that Severus ever talked to Muggles since Hermione’s parents were there as well,” Harry explained, “should have been there,” Remus said with a chuckle as Harry chuckled as well.

“Where’s Kathryn by the way?” Harry asked as he hadn’t seen her since before.

“She’s with her friends. Don’t worry about her Harry,” Remus said assuring as Harry nodded and he left the entrance hall with Remus.

(Back to the past)

“Harry, I would like you to meet my parents,” Hermione said as she gestured to her parents who were standing by her. 

“You must be Harry Potter. Hermione told us all about you,” Mrs. Granger said.

Harry smiled, “she told me little about you two,” he said as he received a scowl from Hermione. 

“Where’s your mate? I want to meet him,” Mr. Granger said as he looked around.

“Ah, we have to be discreet since we are at school still,” Harry said quickly as Hermione nodded.

Just then, Severus walked over to Harry as if he had heard him. “Something wrong Potter?” He asked as he looked at Hermione’s parents.

“Professor, this is Hermione’s parents,” Harry said as he introduced them to Severus. 

“Harry, Hermione!” A voice called as the two turned and saw Ron with his family.

“You must be the Weasley’s,” Mrs. Granger said as she recognized Arthur from before. 

“I’m so glad that you two can come,” Molly said.

Mr. Granger nodded, “we wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“It looks like everyone is getting along,” Hermione whispered to Harry as Harry nodded as he knew she was talking about Severus and her parents.

“Mom, I’m starving! Let’s go to the Great Hall to have something to eat,” Ron said as Hermione and Harry stared at him.

“We just ate this morning!” Hermione exclaimed.

“That was like, five hours ago and it’s nearly evening. Can’t we?” Ron asked, pleadingly. 

“I’m afraid Mr. Potter can’t come,” Severus said smoothly, Harry looked at him surprised.

“I believe we have some talking to do for the time being,” Severus said as he eyed Harry as he suddenly knew what he was talking about.

“Oh, I sort of had forgotten about that Professor. I’m sorry everyone,” Harry said as Severus steered him away as both of them went to Severus private chambers. 

“Why do I get the feeling that there are going to make love or something?” Ron asked.

Hermione blanched, “Ron, don’t say anything about making love between those two. I approve of Harry’s relationship with Professor Snape, but please, don’t tell me anything,” Hermione said as Ron blushed embarrassed.

 

tbc...  
me: sorry for the wait.  
Ron: your working on a new story, aren't you?  
me: yea. But it's one of the originals and i'm not sure if i'm going to continue writing the harry potter fiction dat i was thinking about.  
ron: why not?  
me: lost interest.  
severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
harry: review and update.


	7. Just A Regular Day

  
Author's notes: Harry tells the others that he is engage to Severus.  


* * *

Chapter VII-Just A Regular Day  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

A year had passed since graduation as Harry was now living with Severus within Hogwarts. Harry still wants to become an Auror as he had started training just a few months after graduation, he usually sees Severus at night but his usually free on the weekends as during the breaks, they go and visit Severus own manor. Just last weekend, Severus had proposed to Harry as Harry was now his fiancé and the two were bound to get married within a month as Harry had taken off Auror training as well.

“Are you listening Harry?” A voice asked as Harry blinked and he suddenly thought that he had dozed off that Ginny was speaking to him. 

“I’m sorry Ginny. I wasn’t paying attention,” Harry said.

Ginny smirked, “figures. Your thinking about Snape, aren’t you?” She asked with a grin. 

Harry groaned, “you told Ginny?” He exclaimed as he glared at Ron and Hermione.

“She is my sister Harry,” Ron pointed out as Harry sighed.

“Miss Granger, shouldn’t you be somewhere?” A voice asked.

Hermione looked and saw Severus coming inside the private chambers as he looked at the group of friends, she blinked. 

“Have you forgotten?” Severus asked annoyed as Hermione stared at him for a minute or so and then realization hit her.

“I forgot about the staff meeting!” Hermione exclaimed.

Severus nodded, “Dumbledore ordered me to come and get you since it’s the beginning of term. Mr. Weasley, I suggest you go and remind your girlfriend next time,” Severus said as Ron blushed embarrassed.

“Sorry Severus. I forgot as well,” he said as Severus muttered something under his breath as the others couldn’t quite catch it as Hermione left with Severus.

“I still don’t know how you could put up with him,” Ron said.

Harry smiled at him, “you get use to it. You know that I am getting married soon within a month, right?” He asked as Ron gawked at him.

“No! Are you really?” He asked as Ginny was shocked as well, Harry showed them his ring that Severus had given him.

“Congratulations Harry! Have you told mom and dad?” Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head, “nobody knows except the two of you. I hadn’t even told Hermione yet,” he said with a grin.

“I’m sure that I want Ron to be my best man as Severus might let me choose the braids maid and the others as well since he doesn’t know anyone that’s suitable enough to take on,” Harry said.

“His not inviting Draco, is he?” Ron asked. 

Harry shrugged, “I hadn’t talked about him about that yet.”

“I hope he doesn’t invite him. You know Draco. He’ll humiliate you in front of your guests,” Ron said as Ginny agreed.

“I’ll speak with Severus about that later,” Harry muttered, Ron cursed as he checked the time. 

“It’s about time to go back Ginny. Mom’s waiting for us,” he said.

Ginny pouted, “we’ve only been here for an hour!” She protested as Ron stared at her. 

“Mom told us to come back in an hour. Harry, can you tell Hermione where we are?”

Harry nodded, “sure Ron,” he said as he watched his two friends ‘floo’ back to their house. Harry sat around on the couch as he waited for Severus and Hermione to come back from their meeting, he began reading one of the books that Severus held for him as it wasn’t long for the two of them to come back. 

“Where’s Ron and Ginny?” Hermione asked as she looked around for them.

“They went home. Something about helping Mrs. Weasley,” Harry replied.

Hermione nodded as she also went back home as Severus sighed in relieved and he sat next to Harry who moved to give him some space. 

“Tired Severus?” He asked with a grin.

“You have no idea,” Severus said as he leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips. The two stopped for air as Harry looked at Severus within the deep of his eyes.

“Severus?” He asked as Severus had taken the place behind Harry so that Harry’s back was now leaning against his chest.

“Hmm?” He asked.

Harry sighed, “are you inviting Draco to the wedding? I know his your godson and all; but I’m not sure if his willing to come and even if he does, all his going to do is humiliate me,” he said. 

“You have been thinking about this, haven’t you?” Severus asked. Harry nodded slowly, “I just don’t know how to put it for you. You want to invite Draco, don’t you?” Severus sighed, “even if I do, he might be bringing Lucius with him and I despise Lucius,” he said.

“Does that mean…?” Harry asked with a smile.

Severus smirked, “if Draco and Lucius wants to come but only if they are going to humiliate you, I’ll decline as well as not inviting them,” he said as he received a kiss on the cheek from Harry happily as Severus smiled at the gesture. 

 

tbc...  
me: sorry for the wait.  
Severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Ron: review and update.


	8. Marriage

  
Author's notes: It was time for Harry and Severus own marriage.  


* * *

Chapter VIII-Marriage  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“Stop messing with your suit Harry,” Ron said annoyed as everyone that he knows were coming to the wedding ceremony as they were at Hogwarts, getting ready. 

“I’m nervous Ron. You will be also in your wedding,” Harry pointed out as Ron blushed. 

“The groom wants to know if your doing fine,” a voice said as Harry looked and saw Remus Lupin, poking his head in with a grin. 

“Are you saying that I’m the bride?” Harry asked unhappily.

Remus chuckled, “by the way, Sirius is here as well.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “really? Where is he?” He asked eagerly.

“Right here,” a voice said coming out from behind Remus as Harry ran towards Sirius to hug him.

“Harry!” Ron scolded as he wasn’t done with his suit yet. 

“What? The suit is finished Ron. I’m not a bride!” Harry exclaimed as Ron flushed. 

“Well, Severus is certainly not the bride,” Remus said with a smirk as everyone stared at him. 

“I’ll hex him if I need to if he told everyone that I’m the bride!” Harry snapped angrily, everyone laughed.

“You are the ‘girl’ in the relationship Harry,” George said as he was also in the dressing room with Fred as Hermione and the rest of the girls were in the clearing where the wedding was being held. 

“Is he ready?” A tired voice asked as Harry looked and saw Arthur Weasley coming in with a tired look.

“Molly getting on your nerves Arthur?” Sirius asked with a small smile.

“You have no idea,” Arthur grumbled.

Sirius chuckled, “well Harry, you have about five minutes to get ready.”

Harry nodded, “I know Mr. Weasley. I’ll be there,” he said with a smile as Arthur nodded and he left.   
“Good thing I’m not him. I don’t want to face the wrath of Molly,” Sirius said as Remus chuckled.

“I better get going,” Harry murmured as everyone nodded as they went into places.

(At the clearing)

“Where is he?” Severus asked as he was standing by Albus Dumbledore as Remus was standing behind him.

“Don’t worry Severus, he will come,” he whispered as he left to go with the others as music began playing, everyone stood up as Ron and Hermione came in first since they were the best man and bride maid as Ron was also the ring bearer. After that came in Arthur and Molly Weasley, Remus and Tonks, Sirius and Minerva and lastly came Harry who was all dressed in black suit.

Severus breath stopped as he watched him walk down the aisle. “Breath Severus,” Ron whispered since he stood next to him as Severus nodded slowly as he began to breath again, Harry came to a halt as Severus helped him to the alter as Albus began to do his speech. Finally, it was time for the rings as Ron gave them both their rings as they said their vows to one another before slipping the ring to the other. To Harry’s astonishment, the ceremony was over as it was now time for the after ceremony.

Everyone was eating outside as they had used magic to clear the chairs out off the way and put in tables, chairs and food along them as Ron and Hermione had picked a band for their wedding into knowing what kind of music Harry had liked. Harry blushed as he heard a clinking noise against someone’s glass as Severus knew what to do as he leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips passionately as everyone cheered. Before the actual first dance for the couple, Harry’s friends had something to say for them.

Harry felt like dancing as soon as the song came on and since it was the first dance, they had no other choice anyway so Severus took the lead into the dance as it wasn’t really a slow nor a fast dance. After awhile, everyone joined in as well as Harry and Severus took their seat back onto the table as they drank.

“Enjoying yourself Harry?” Severus asked with a smile.

Harry nodded, “I have no idea that wizard’s ceremonies were exactly like Muggles,” Harry said as Severus nodded.

“Occasionally, Muggles were the one’s that adopted it from us,” Severus said with a smile as Harry blinked. 

“I had no idea.”

(Present Day)

“Do you know where father is Minerva?” Kathryn asked as she had just bumped into her as she was walking in the hallway looking for her father. 

Minerva shook her head, “I hadn’t seen him since you two had came into the school,” she said as they heard a snort. 

“Nobody wants to see him anyway,” a voice said as the two women turned and saw Draco.

Kathryn growled, “don’t talk about my father like that!” She snapped as Draco laughed. 

“Shouldn’t you be with your wife, Mr. Malfoy?” Minerva asked calmly.

“She’s with a couple of old friends right now,” Draco said as Minerva stared at him. 

“Then what about you’re other friends? They should be looking for you,” she said as Draco stared at her hardly and then stared at Kathryn for a moment.

“What are you doing with my daughter Draco?” A voice asked suddenly as the trio looked and saw Harry; coming into view with them. 

“Nothing Potter. I was just leaving,” Draco said angrily.

“You should go before I hex you,” Harry warned.

Draco glared at him angrily before he stormed off as he headed into the Slytherin common room.

“Mr. Potter, I hope you’re not threatening anyone else by hexing them,” Minerva said. 

Harry grinned foolishly, “no Minerva. I’m just threatening the Slytherins,” he said as Minerva shook her head. 

“Just like old times,” she murmured as she left.

“Dad, where were you?” Kathryn asked as Harry looked at his daughter.

“I thought you were with your friends?” He asked.

Kathryn pouted at him, “I want to know how you end up with father!”

“Are you sure? It will all come down to the day until…” Harry didn’t finished.

Kathryn nodded, “just don’t tell that day. Like, how I was born for instance!” She exclaimed as Harry chuckled. 

“Are you sure?” He asked as Kathryn nodded eagerly, Harry shook his head as they began to walk towards the Gryffindor common room.

(Back in the Past)

“So! How does it feel to be married on the first week?” Ron’s eager voice asked as Harry had returned to Hogwarts right after their honeymoon even though Harry had protested to go and visit their villa for a moment but Severus insisted since the sub-teacher might have ruined his dungeons by now. 

“Do you really want to know Ron?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Ron’s face suddenly turned bright red, “of course not!” He added quickly as Harry and Hermione both chuckled. 

Harry heard the door opening inside their private chambers as he knew that Severus was back home. 

“Perhaps we should leave,” Hermione suggested.

“But we just got here!” Ron complained. 

“Severus is tired. Aren’t you sir?” Hermione asked as she looked at her colleague and friend.

“Just a bit. The sub-teacher didn’t know what he was doing and almost blown the whole entire dungeons!” Severus complained.

“Well, that’s what you get for having a week off,” Ron commented.

He received a glare from Severus as Ron gulped, “eh Hermione? I think it’s time to take that leave now,” he said as Hermione stared at him before the two went back into their own private chambers.

“So Severus, are you really tired?” Harry asked with a wicked grin.

“Do you really have to ask?” Severus asked annoyed as Harry shook his head and the two barely made it into the bedroom before their had their clothes taken off each other. 

tbc...  
me: I want to finish my stories before spring break if it's necessary. I keep forgetting to update.  
Ron: time passes by quickly now a-days.  
Severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Harry: review and update.


	9. Pregnant

  
Author's notes: Harry figures out that his pregnant and tells Severus about it.   


* * *

Chapter IX-Pregnant  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“Harry, you look pale. Are you sure your alright?” Ron asked worriedly as Hermione and Severus were in their classes teaching while Ron visited Harry for the day once again.

“I do not look pale,” Harry muttered.

Ron helped him on the couch as he sat beside his best friend, “you weren’t pale the last time I saw you. I should probably fire-call Poppy,” Ron said as he stood up.

“Seriously Ron! I don’t need a mother hen hovering around me!” Harry snapped.

Ron looked at him with concern, “Harry, I’m not hovering around you. I’m just worried that you maybe sick with something,” he said as he ran off to use the fireplace to call Poppy from the infirmary. Harry growled as Ron came back after he message Poppy, “do you want some food Harry? I could call for Dobby if you want,” Ron said. 

“I’m starving actually. Want to get some sweets?” Harry asked.

Ron’s eyes were wide, “it’s early in the morning Harry,” he said as Harry was about to protest but the doors opened from the private chambers and Poppy came inside.

“Harry, why don’t you lie on the couch while I scan you?” Poppy asked as she took out her wand, “did something occur before I came here?” She asked as she looked at Ron and then at Harry.

“I asked Harry if he wanted to eat something, and he wanted sweets,” Ron said.

Poppy’s eyes widened, “at this early in the morning?” She asked as Ron nodded. Poppy finished her scan awhile later as she sighed, “Harry, did you know?” She asked as Harry looked at her, frightened.

“Know what?” He asked.

“Your about a few days pregnant,” Poppy replied as Harry stared at her shockingly as well as Ron.

“But men couldn’t get pregnant!” Ron protested.

“In this case, men wizards can. Very few are selected,” Poppy said.

“How much of the population of men wizards be pregnant?” Ron asked.

“About ten percent to be exact. Harry, does Severus knows?” Poppy asked as Harry shook his head.

“Nobody knows except you two,” Harry said quietly.

“Does Severus even want children?” Ron asked worriedly as he looked at Harry.

Harry’s eyes were wide opened, “what happens if he doesn’t want children? We never discuss this! I don’t want to be alone,” Harry said as he began to sniffle.

“Ron, why don’t you go and get Severus from class? Tell him it’s important and it’s about Harry,” Poppy said as Ron nodded and he took off, “Harry, why do you think that Severus might leave you after you two gotten married?” Poppy asked softly.

“He doesn’t act nicely around the children here,” Harry said.

Poppy smirked, “I’m sure he’ll be a great father, Harry.”

“Harry, are you alright?” A scared voice asked as Severus entered it and took in the sight where Poppy was talking to Harry.

“I should be going now. Ron, I’m sure Hermione will be worried about you once class is over,” Poppy said as Ron nodded and he followed her out the door.

“Harry?” Severus asked as he sat in front of his husband as Harry turned away from him. “Please, speak with me Harry,” Severus begged.

Harry looked at him, “promise me you won’t leave me?” 

“Harry, why do you think that? I love you,” Severus said.

Harry sighed, “the thing that I’m going to tell you is that you might leave me if you don’t want it,” he said as Severus stared at him and kissed him on the lips.

“I promise you, I won’t leave you no matter what,” he said.

Harry nodded slowly, “I’m a few days pregnant Severus,” he said as there was a complete silence between them. 

“I had no idea you were going to be pregnant Harry. I mean, I know about male pregnancy, but if we were going to have a baby…”

“Severus, I want us to have a child. I don’t care what kind of gender it is. Just a healthy child,” Harry said as he kissed him on the nose. 

“This is sort of exciting, isn’t it?” Severus asked with a chuckle as Harry smiled, “a child. I’m actually going to be a father,” he said as he began to kiss Harry’s neck. 

Harry moaned, “you’ll be a wonderful father Severus. I just know it,” he said as Severus agreed and the two kissed one another as the two made love that night. 

tbc...

me: Just a couple of more chapters and it's over.  
Harry: aw, already?  
Severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Ron: review and update.


	10. Kathryn

  
Author's notes: Harry is now in labor.   


* * *

Chapter X-Kathryn  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“Harry, are you sure about this?” A worried Hermione asked as she and Harry were shopping in London as they were trying to find a crib for Harry’s child.

“I’m fine Hermione,” Harry said with a smile.

“Even so. Your starting to show and I’m not sure if Muggles should be seeing you like this since they don’t know about male pregnancy,” Hermione said.

“Then why don’t we go to Diagon Alley? I’m sure they have some baby supplies,” Harry snapped.

“Of course. Why didn’t I think about that?” Hermione murmured as Hermione drove back to where they came from.

They entered Diagon Alley as it was still bursting with people even though the term had already started as it was another weekend. “Harry! Over here!” A voice called out as Harry and Hermione looked and saw Hagrid coming towards them, “blimey Harry. What’s wrong with your stomach?” He asked as nobody knows about Harry’s pregnancy except for the Weasley family, Poppy and Severus.

Harry stared at Hermione who shrugged, “promise not to tell anyone Hagrid?” Harry asked quietly.

“You could trust me Harry,” Hagrid said with a smile as Harry told him quietly and Hagrid gasp. 

“Are you really?” He asked shocked as Harry nodded, “congratulations. Say ‘hello’ for me when you see your husband, will yea?” Hagrid asked as Harry nodded. “I reckon that you hadn’t told anyone yet at Hogwarts, right?” Hagrid asked.

Harry shook his head, “no. Even though I’m only six months pregnant, male pregnancy should be around six months instead of eight,” Harry replied.

“Shouldn’t you be at home then?” Hagrid asked blinking.

“That’s what I think as well!” Hermione protested. 

“Hermione, I’m a grown man now,” Harry protested.

“But still…” Hermione began but was soon stopped as Harry had stopped walking. 

“Harry? Are you alright?” Hagrid asked quietly.

Harry looked at both of them, “I think we should go to St. Mungo’s guys. It’s time,” he said as he groan and he felt another stab of pain through his stomach as he held it.

The trio ‘floo’ to St. Mungo’s as the witches and wizards were quite surprise to see a giant coming into their hospital.

“We need a medic-witch! Now!” Hermione ordered as everyone scrambled.

“You’ll be alright Harry. You know that,” Hagrid assured him as Harry held onto his hand so that he could squeeze it every time he had a contraction.

“Ha-Hagrid. Go and fire ca-call Se-Severus,” Harry stammered out as Hagrid nodded quickly and he took off.

A few minutes later, Severus stumbled inside Harry’s room and saw him breathing heavily as the medic-witches and wizards were going around him. 

“What’s going on?” Severus asked worriedly to one of the medic-witches.

“Harry’s only been into contraction so far. It’s very rare for these male pregnancies. These contraction’s might be longer then women pregnancy even though labor is only six months for males,” the medic-witch said as she quickly ran off.

“How long is these contraction’s?” Severus asked another.

The medic-wizard sighed, “the last patient who was a male of given birth had at least a day for these contractions. But since he is the boy-who-lived, I’m not sure,” he said as Severus held his arm before the wizard could leave. 

“What do you mean?” He snapped.

“I mean, since you-know-who transferred his powers into him, the contractions might be shorter. Now, we’ll you release me? I have a patient to attend to.”

“How do you know about you-know-who and those powers?” Severus asked.

The medic-wizard snorted, “everyone knows about the rumors. It’s everywhere in the wizarding world,” he said as Severus let him go. 

Severus stood by Harry’s side as he held his hands as he waited out with Harry for this contraction’s. A few hours later, it was nearly three in the morning as Harry screamed as it woke Severus up who was sleeping by his side.

“It’s time!” Harry finally managed to get out as people were now buzzing around as the head medic-wizard came towards Harry, it didn’t took long to get the baby out off Harry’s stomach even though it was worse then women pregnancy. 

“Here, get her clean up,” the head wizard said to the medic-witch.

Harry panted, “her?” He replied as the head wizard nodded.

“It’s a healthy baby girl,” he said with a smile as Harry smiled at Severus who smiled back.

Few minutes later, the medic-witch arrived back with their baby girl as she handed her to Harry to hold. 

“She got your nose Severus,” Harry said with a smirk.

Severus glared at him, “look at this. She got your eyes and the rest of your features and perhaps your personality as well,” he said as Harry glared at him. 

“Alright you two. Stop fighting now. Do you mind having some visitors Harry?” The head wizard asked.

“I don’t mind,” Harry said with a smile.

The door opened quietly as Harry looked up and he saw the whole entire Weasley family as well as Hermione’s parents (even though he didn’t know them too well), and of course Hermione, Ron and Hagrid.

“How are you Harry?” Molly asked as she set aside the gifts that some of them were holding.

“Tired,” Harry replied as some of them chuckled. 

“She’s gorgeous Harry,” Hermione breathed out as she and Ron were standing at the other side of the bed.

“What are you going to name her, mate?” Ron asked excitedly.

Harry looked at Severus; “well, I’m not sure,” Harry began.

“I have,” Severus said slowly.

“About what Severus?” He asked as Severus looked at his daughter.

“What about Kathryn Potter-Snape?” He asked.

“Kathryn?” Harry replied. 

Severus nodded, “mean’s pure. Our pure child,” he said as he kissed the forehead of his daughter. 

“Perfect. Severus, do you want to hold her?” Harry asked.

Severus froze, “I mi-might drop h-her Harry,” he stammered.

“Ridiculous Severus. Nobody had ever dropped an infant,” Molly scolded at him as Harry chuckled. 

Severus blushed in embarrassment, “it’s just that, I hadn’t hold a baby since Draco’s birth,” he admitted. 

“It will be ok Severus,” Harry assured him as he gently put her into her father’s waiting arms, “see Severus? Nothing to worry about,” he said with a smile as Severus nodded. Just then, the baby began to fuss as Harry began to stare at her worriedly.

“I’m not sure what she wants,” Harry began.

A medic-witch came with a bottle, “she just gotten out of you dear. She’s probably hungry,” the witch said as she handed Severus the bottle and Kathryn suck on the bottle hungrily. 

“Huh. I guess we both need some parenting lessons,” Harry said with a small grin, 

“Harry, I’m sure that you’re thrilled that the baby is out, but shouldn’t you get some rest?” The head wizard asked as if on cue, Harry yawned.

“If it’s alright Harry; do you mind if we come and visit later?” Fred asked as Harry nodded.

“Why not tomorrow? I want Harry to have a full-time rest,” Severus said as he put down the bottle as Kathryn wasn’t hungry anymore as she was dozing off to sleep. The medic-witch came to bring a small crib towards them as Severus put down his daughter gently in the crib. 

“Do you want me to go Harry?” Severus asked as the Weasley’s, Granger’s were leaving to go home.

Harry shook his head, “I want you to stay here. Hey Doc? Do you think that Severus could stay here with me?” He asked.

The head wizard nodded, “sure. Just let me get the others and we could bring a spare bed in a few minutes,” he said as Harry beamed and the doctor left.  
“Are you sure Harry? I don’t want to disturb you,” Severus said.

Harry shook his head, “your not disturbing me. I want you by my side once I wake up later,” he said as Severus nodded and he granted Harry’s wish by staying.

 

tbc...  
me: here yea go!  
Severus: about time.  
Harry: it's only been five days!  
Ron: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Hermione: review and update.


	11. Leaving The Memories Behind

  
Author's notes: Harry and the others leaves Hogwarts and their memories behind.   


* * *

Chapter XI-Leaving The Memories Behind  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Harry was so surprised to see a full house with guests that had come to see him. He had never thought that almost every teacher in Hogwarts had came to wish him well as they also wanted to see his new baby daughter. The years had gone through as Kathryn had attended Hogwarts at the age of eleven. 

Kathryn was so good in many of the things that were in Hogwarts, as well as her subjects. Her best subject was none other then Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts and Astronomy as she was also the seeker of her team for Quidditch as she made it into Gryffindor of course.

She received top marks in her O.W.L.’s and N.E.W.T.S exams as they were high as well as Hermione’s were before. She received many offers to become an Auror like her father or either work in the Ministry of Magic even, but she decided to become a Healer even though she had thought about playing for her favorite Quidditch team before as well. Severus and Harry were both proud of their daughter in her accomplishments; Harry and Severus both also defeated the Dark Lord when Kathryn was just a young age.

Everyone was shocked to hear it in the Wizard World but knew that the two of them would have likely to have pulled it off anyway. Then the incident of Severus dieing arrived, Severus…

(In the Present)

“Father!” Kathryn screeched.

Harry covered his ears, “what?” He murmured as the two of them were at the clearing where Harry and his friends usually hang out as they sat under the tree, looking at the lake before them. 

“I did not want to hear how dad died,” Kathryn said unhappily as she gave him a pout, Harry chuckled. 

“Sorry. I must have forgotten,” he said smiling.

Kathryn glared at him, “you know I told you I don’t want to hear about what happened to dad.”

Harry nodded, “Harry! Kathryn! We were all looking for you,” a voice said as the two looked behind and saw Ron and Hermione as they both panted for breath.

“You were looking for me?” Harry asked.

Ron nodded, “of course mate! The train leaves in about ten minutes!” He said as Harry raised his eyebrows. 

“That’s plenty of time,” he muttered.

Kathryn chuckled, “on the contrary dad. That’s a little bit of time since we still have to get our trunks and have to go to the station.”

“We can always ‘floo’ over there,” Harry said as Ron stared at him. 

“There’s no fireplace,” he said.

Harry glared at him, “must you state the obvious?” He asked as Ron grinned. The three friends met in front of the castle as they looked back.

“Where’s Kathryn?” Hermione asked.

“She’s with a couple of her friends in the train,” Harry replied as Hermione nodded as their kids were also on the train as well. 

“Don’t worry Harry. We’ll be back,” Ron promised.

“I doubt it. I know that Kathryn we’ll be back for the next reunion but I’m sure that I won’t be,” Harry said.

“Harry! Don’t say that!” Hermione scolded, “it’s true isn’t it? Look what happened to Severus!” Harry snapped.

“Everyone gets old man. That’s what happens during life. Your born, little kid, teenager, adult, old geezer and then you die,” Ron explained as Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Besides, you shouldn’t be acting like this Harry. Severus doesn’t want to see you like this if he is watching where he is,” Hermione said as Harry didn’t say anything.

“C’mon Hermione. We should go and take care of the kids,” Ron said as he grabbed her arm, Hermione was about to protest but sighed in defeat as she followed her husband. Harry stared up at the castle sadly, as he thought about what the two had said.

They are right you know, a voice said as Harry jumped and looked around and he saw Severus, standing in front of him. 

“Severus?” He asked as the person nodded, “what are you doing here? I thought you were dead?”

I am dead Harry. I’m talking to you where nobody sees us. I’ve frozen time for a moment, Severus said.  
“Why are you speaking to my mind?” Harry asked.

If I speak fully with my mouth, I’ll vanish quickly but I couldn’t stay longer then five minutes here in this real world and I wanted to speak with you, he said.

“About what?” Harry asked as his heartbeat had begun beating faster.

You must go on with your life; Severus began as Harry was about to protest but Severus held up a hand to stop him.

Listen to what I say Harry. It’s been so many years since I’ve died. Kathryn has grown so much since then. She can take care of herself now. I’ve watched her where I am now as well as I do to you. But you mustn’t feel sorry for my death Harry, it is not your fault to what happened to me nor it is Kathryn’s fault. The time had just flown by and it was my time to go as well as yours soon enough. You must go on with your life and continue to support you and Kathryn as you mustn’t worry about me anymore.

“I tried Severus! Oh god, I tried! Everyday I tried my best to forget about you. But everywhere I look, I always see your face in my mind as the happiness memories flows within me. Especially in this castle. Where we first met, how we started dating, how we bonded. I’m suffering inside myself as I try to forget you Severus. I still love you. I hadn’t been on a date once even though Kathryn tried but I protested that I just couldn’t do it knowing that it wasn’t you. You must believe me Severus! I tried everything to forget about you. The only way to forget is to kill myself and be with you!”

Harry, if you kill yourself, what would happen to your friends and Kathryn? Kathryn would have no parents and she would have to live by herself as she only got relatives to look up to. I know she’ll get all the money that is in our vaults, but that isn’t the same. Money isn’t love Harry. Every friend of yours and teachers that knows you here we’ll be sad. You wouldn’t want that do you? Stay alive and protect Kathryn until your day to come and you will be with me no matter what. You mustn’t kill yourself.

Harry sobbed, “I c-can’t! I am st-strong for Kat-Kathryn. But I a-am still suf-suffering inside me,” he stammered as he was now holding himself on the ground as he cried.

I must go Harry. I wish I could stay longer and talk to you but I must go. Be strong for Kathryn and I will watch you grow stronger then today. Be alive for her and protect her from evil. You must do that for me. Do it for me Harry, Severus said as he kissed Harry’s forehead before floating away.

Harry didn’t realize that he was out in the clear where many people are staring at him with concern as the time had gone back.

“Mr. Potter, are you alright?” A voice asked as Harry looked up and saw Professor Minerva McGonagall as her face was filled with worrisome, Harry wiped his tears away as he looked around and didn’t saw Severus anywhere with him. 

He stood up as he hiccupped, “I’m alright Professor,” he said confidently as he stared at her.

“If you are sure Potter. Your family is waiting for you on the train,” Minerva said as Harry nodded as he looked back at the castle once more and he knew that Severus was right about leaving him and protecting Kathryn no matter what the cost is. He got to be strong as everyone would think that he would be just a weakling in not protecting his daughter and must forget Severus and move on with his life.

“Thank you Minerva,” Harry said.

Minerva shook her head, “go thank Severus. He must be the one who got you all tear up,” she said with a knowing smile.

Harry stared at her for a moment before looking back at the huge castle in front of him as he took off going to the train and waved good-bye to Minerva once more. 

End...

me: the final chapter for Attraction Forbidden! How did you guys like it?  
Ron: That was it?  
me: You wanted more?  
Ron: yea!  
Harry: we'll be onto the next story soon  
Severus: review and update.


End file.
